Un sueño enterrado en las entrañas
by IlusionGris
Summary: Su reencuentro no es para nada como lo imaginaron, no recordaron el pasado que compartieron juntos porque no existía, pero aquella carta sí era muy real y la persona que la escribió era la única que sabía la razón de su inexistencia.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza._

 _AU,Yaoi._

Itachi Uchiha **&** Neji Hyuga

* * *

 **Un sueño enterrado en las entrañas**

* * *

—¿Puede sentarse en otro lugar? —me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Claro, ¿con qué derecho me niego cuando me está mirando de esa forma? Por supuesto, no estoy obligado a hacerlo cuando yo llegué primero y a menos que las bancas de un parque público tengan dueño, entonces ahí no podría hacer más que retirarme con la vergüenza de tomar un asiento que no me corresponde, pero no es el caso.

—¿Cómo el que está enfrente? —Levanto mis cejas con inocencia y mi barbilla apunta la dirección mencionada.

La situación solo es esta, yo tomando un descanso en medio del trabajo porque me duele la cabeza y frente a mí un extraño que cree que todo en el mundo le pertenece.

—Sí, cualquier otro está bien. —Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

—Tiene razón, ¿por qué no va usted allá? —No pierdo de vista su expresión, quizá es un poco divertido no tener siempre que ceder ante los demás. No se trata de educación ni amabilidad, las cosas son así y lo disfruto por un momento.

El hombre no luce nervioso, parece que ni siquiera me escuchó porque sigue parado en el mismo lugar.

—Es un sitio bastante agradable, ¿verdad?

—Lo era —le respondo con hostilidad.

Si las indirectas no sirven, entonces me obliga a recurrir a otras alternativas.

—Usted me dijo eso, yo no lo hice. —Sus ojos están brillando y no entiendo a qué se debe—. ¿No lo recuerda?

Lo observo con cuidado de pies a cabeza para encontrar algo que me dé un atisbo de reconocimiento, escudriño en mi memoria, pero ahí no hay nada.

—¿De qué habla? —Suelto sin pensar.

Mira fijamente mi rostro, está también buscando algo, que al igual que en mi caso, no halla, y de pronto parece que lo que ocurre cobra sentido para él. Lleva una mano a sus labios para cubrir una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No tiene sentido —dice sin más y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Disculpe? —No quiero irme de aquí, pero admito que un miedo extraño comienza a inundarme. Es mi orgullo el que no me permite mover ni un músculo.

Busca en sus bolsillos y saca una cajetilla, se lleva enseguida un cigarrillo a la boca y antes de encenderlo recuerda que estoy junto a él, con un gesto de la cabeza me ofrece tomar uno.

Mis ojos se hacen grandes, coincido con las últimas palabras que pronunció.

—Sabe, yo estaba aquí hace tres años, justo en esta banca y usted se acercó a mí diciendo lo mismo que yo le dije. —Exhala el humo en total calma, como si el tiempo no trascurriera y ninguno de los dos tuviera algo mejor por hacer.

—¿Le dije que se quitara de aquí? —le cuestiono con incredulidad. No habría motivos para que yo hiciera algo así con un extraño.

Él suelta una risa ligera, todo en aquel hombre parece ir con parsimonia.

—No, dijo que era un sitio agradable.

Espero un poco a que diga algo más mientras la incomodidad hace acto de presencia, ¿yo en verdad dije aquello? ¿Lo conozco? Me asaltan más dudas y me obligo a intentar recordar un evento similar.

—Dice que eso fue hace tres años... ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan seguro de que fui yo? —Es lo más cercano a una pregunta inteligente que logro formular.

Él gira su rostro, nuestras miradas se encuentran y ninguno tiene la intención de separarlas.

—No me dejó opción. Estamos ahora, aquí, sentados de nuevo los dos y luce perdido cuando fue usted quien comenzó con esto. No tiene el derecho de quejarse. —A pesar de sus palabras no hay rastro de recriminación en su voz.

No puedo hacer más que juntar mis cejas decidiendo si sentirme ofendido o apenado por algo de lo que no tengo idea.

—Creo que está equivocado, no sé de qué habla. —Tomo la bolsa de plástico, con unas pastillas dentro que pasé antes a comprar en la farmacia, y que dejé olvidadas en la esquina de la banca, dispuesto a marcharme y abandonar esta conversación que parece no llevar a ningún lado.

—Espere —dice con mesura—, solo quería regresarle algo que me dio y que por lo visto olvidó. —Del bolsillo contrario a la cajetilla de cigarrillos, saca su cartera y al abrirla busca en uno de los pequeños compartimientos hasta encontrar una hoja muy bien doblada que me entrega con total naturalidad—. Es suyo —pronuncia sin expresión en el rostro.

Yo por inercia la tomo y cuando alzo la vista ya está de nuevo de pie frente a mí, pienso que quiere decir algo, pero da la vuelta y comienza una marcha que parece romper la atmósfera de misterio que antes nos envolvió. Observo la hoja con desconfianza y cuando estoy a punto de abrirla le escucho a la distancia.

—Olvidé decirle...

Está demasiado lejos como para entenderle con claridad. Entonces solo observo sus labios moviéndose y cuando menos lo espero ya estoy de nuevo solo.

Extiendo con cuidado la hoja, pareciera que está a punto de romperse, es muy vieja y luce como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo siendo analizada.

Es una carta, o es un texto, y al instante en que reconozco mi letra en ella me pongo de pie e intento buscar con la mirada a aquel hombre para alcanzarlo, pero no le veo por ninguna parte y con resignación vuelvo a concentrarme en el papel. Con recelo comienzo a leer, no sé qué es lo que encontraré en ella, pero un presentimiento inquietante me recorre por completo.

 _Tengo un secreto, y la razón por lo cual se ha mantenido así es porque nadie me creería al escucharlo. Pero ahora que tengo en mis manos un libro, que por poco no logro conseguir, y al leer las últimas líneas, me doy cuenta que no importa si creen que enloquecí, necesito contarlo. Si confían en mis palabras pueden pensar lo que quieran, que soy la persona más egoísta y que no supe apreciar lo que tenía, pueden decirlo, pero no pueden afirmar que no lo amé. ¿Quién podría?_

 _Antes que nada el libro que estoy sosteniendo lo escribió Itachi Uchiha, no se equivoquen, no es una novela romántica de estilo trágico, estoy llorando y no se debe a la temática, a menos que la neurofisiología sea deprimente. En realidad el motivo es simple, Itachi también cambió._

 _Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga y nunca tuve una relación con Itachi que duró cuatro años, nunca estudiamos juntos durante ese tiempo en la facultad de medicina ni fuimos compañeros, no imaginamos que como profesionistas seríamos los mejores y trabajaríamos en el mismo hospital, no compartimos el sueño de formar una familia, no fue mi complemento y no fui yo el suyo. Aquello no ocurrió a pesar de que lo viví, pero para la mayoría no contaría como realidad si de los involucrados solo lo experimentó uno. Entonces solo puedo llorar mientras leo su nombre impreso en la portada, aunque de un momento a otro comienzo a reír al ver la foto que colocaron en la bibliografía que aparece en la solapa del libro, y es que su expresión es muy seria, siempre tuvo esa mirada escalofriante y muchas veces le dije que sonreír le haría más popular._

 _Hubo muchas cosas que le dije, entre ellas la palabra mágica, esa también él la pronunció. ¿No me creen? Por supuesto que no, ese hombre parece que es inalcanzable, pero no lo es del todo, Itachi me eligió. Cuando lo dijo fue en una ocasión que lloré de impotencia, la carrera de medicina no es sencilla, por algo los estudiantes se quejan tanto durante el transcurso de cada semestre, y a mí el estrés me rebasó el primer año, incluso creí que no podría controlarlo más y me eché a llorar frente a él, jamás olvidaré la impotencia que sentí, pero cuando me envolvió en sus brazos y me consoló y al final dijo_ « _te amo_ » _, entonces por un instante me congelé y el tiempo se detuvo. No respondí en esa ocasión, tenía miedo, era joven y no sabía qué era el amor. ¿Ustedes lo saben? ¿Creen que es aquel que te hace dar la vida? ¿Qué te provoca sacrificar todo por estar cerca de la persona amada? ¿Qué es la única forma de felicidad? Entonces quizá ustedes también sean muy jóvenes._

 _Les contaré el tiempo que no existió, les contaré justo donde todo se perdió._

 _El primer día de clases para la generación decimoctava de medicina en una de las mejores universidades de la nación, a las siete de la mañana y en un auditorio con cuarenta personas, él y yo sentados en extremos opuestos. No fue aquel encuentro predestinado que tanto adornan en las novelas, pero fue el nuestro, fue nuestro amor y nuestros caminos cruzándose. No a la primera, no brillante, no nació entre rosas, pero para mí fue perfecto._

 _Se dio de forma natural, desde el inicio algo en él me atraía, cómo no, era el chico más apuesto y fascinante que nunca antes conocí, y él, él dijo que le gustó la serenidad que emanaba._

 _Ser compañeros y mantener una relación de amantes es una combinación peligrosa, la gran mayoría de nuestras discusiones se debía a temas relacionados con la forma de hacer los trabajos, con los profesores y con los demás compañeros. Nos veíamos todos los días, sin excepción, de lunes a sábado en la facultad y los domingos inventábamos una excusa para salir a cualquier otra parte y distraernos de las obligaciones, pero obviamente terminábamos hablando de lo mismo. Lo nuestro tenía de base la carrera, medicina. Siempre debe haber un cimiento, y no digo que el nuestro fuera incorrecto o inferior a otros, solo que debido a ello es que ahora no existe._

 _Compartimos cuatro años así. Hubo cosas buenas y cosas malas. Aprendí mucho de él, me enseñó a confiar, a cerrar los ojos y permitir que todo el mundo se derrumbara a mis pies, la crueldad dejó de tener sentido cuando me sumergía en lo recóndito de sus entrañas, cuando decidimos que sería mejor entregarnos, fundirnos, delirar juntos e ignorar las consecuencias, no había infierno, él me prometió que no para nosotros._

 _Itachi era lo que cualquiera desearía, era lo que yo siempre esperé creyendo que no existía, más de lo que quería. A veces abusé de ese amor y me reí en su cara. No todo era perfecto, de alguna forma nos hicimos un daño irreparable al creer que no podríamos respirar sin el otro. Dejamos de mirar el cielo y decidimos que era mejor cuando el negro de sus ojos conectaba con el gris de los míos, acordamos que era la luna entre el espacio, una luna anclada a un mundo del que no podía despegarse, y él rodeándola con todo su ser._

 _Había belleza en cada gesto, había fealdad en las palabras y decidimos no utilizarlas, lastimaban en ocasiones y fueron tantas veces las que pedimos perdón que a veces parecía un rito, algo que tenía que llegar antes de cada episodio. Era mejor compartir la cama y callar cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de su boca con la mía._

 _Vi mi vida a su lado, cada día podía ya saborearlo, ya trazaba con mis dedos el final. Fue tanto, tanto que cuando volteaba al pasado en cada rincón lo encontraba a él, cada paso que di me guiaba directo a sus brazos, a una vida brillante, los dos doctores, los dos juntos. No es que hubiera un lazo, no es que cada fragmento nos conectara, es que ya no recordaba como era antes sin él._

 _Conocí a su familia, su padre Fugaku, su madre Mikoto, su hermano Sasuke, todas personas serias como él, todos con facciones similares que siempre le recordaba que era increíble que todos fueran tan guapos, y él conoció a mi padre Hizashi, una vez le confesé que mi pelo largo se debía a que quería parecerme a él, por eso no quería cortarlo y aunque Itachi lo tenía solo un poco más corto admiraba el mío en secreto. Dijo que no necesitaba parecerme a nadie, que así era perfecto, que yo siempre sería yo. Fue la única persona que lo dijo así, tan sincero, con una sonrisa que no ocultaba ni un atisbo de burla, le creí, cómo no hacerlo cuando esas palabras salían de sus labios._

 _Nadie podría entenderlo, yo no pido que lo entiendan._

 _Lo tenía a él, y él podría ser toda mi vida, pero el cimiento estaba mal, el inicio era el incorrecto, era débil y se rompería. Yo no quería ser médico, mi padre deseaba que lo fuera y yo pretendía seguir sus pasos, solo esperaba complacerlo, quería ser como él. Pero fueron las palabras de Itachi las que me liberaron, y no, él nunca me ató, a pesar de que ya el camino estaba trazado con nuestros pies, incluso aunque ya podía ver el final, uno donde era capaz de sonreír y descansar completamente en él, donde yo también sería la fuerza en sus brazos, a pesar de todo yo lo decidí, fue por completo mi elección, sin tomarlo en cuenta, con un egoísmo que todos podrían atestiguar, todos apuntando en mi dirección y yo no podría hacer más que bajar la mirada y con palabras mudas decir que no me arrepentía. ¿No lo entienden? ¿No tiene sentido? ¿Por qué sacrifiqué mi amor por una carrera? ¿Es eso a lo que me refiero? Es más, mucho más, era otra vida, era mi ser exigiendo una libertad que ya no podía alcanzar. Y sí, no sé cómo sucedió, pero entre sueños interrumpidos y lágrimas por derramar desperté. Desperté un día llorando, aterrado y con el corazón roto._

 _No sé si desperté de un sueño largo, o quizá en realidad aún no lo hacía. Quizá aún estaba soñando. Pero cuando intenté llamarle ya no estaba, se había esfumado por completo, ni rastro de él en mí. Antes yo le pertenecía y él me pertenecía, antes, ahora eso no existía. Regresé en el tiempo, regresé un día antes del primero, antes del primero de esa vida. Tenía la oportunidad de elegir algo más, y yo en ese momento solo quería comunicarme con Itachi y rogarle perdón, pero cuando la luz del alba acarició mi rostro, entonces ya no había nada en mí, era como una cáscara vacía y en el fondo solo había tres palabras que quería que escuchara a toda costa:_ « _gracias por todo_ » _._

 _Al final de lo que nunca existió, sabía que no había caso en decirlas, pero mi alma exigía gritarlas en su cara, con susurros trémulos me imploraba que me acercara a él en un último adiós._

 _Lo dejé pasar, lo ignoré, fue como cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba bien, y funcionó de alguna forma. Pero hoy no puedo, ya lo rechacé por mucho tiempo y no puedo hacer más que escribirlo con la esperanza de que Itachi algún día lo lea._

Tengo que regresar a casa, ahí me dedico a traducir libros, por eso siempre estoy con dolores de cabeza, confundo con facilidad el tiempo personal con trabajo, como resultado todo el día estoy metido en la improvisada oficina que instalé en mi departamento, a veces me salto las horas de comida y sueño. Es una rutina no muy saludable y soy el primero en reconocerlo.

Vuelvo a doblar la hoja y la meto en la bolsa junto a las pastillas, es hora de volver a mi rutina. ¿Por qué decidí venir hasta este parque? No recuerdo exactamente el motivo, pero se ha vuelto un estilo de escape, cuando siento que algo me rebasa vengo hasta acá, aunque esté del lado opuesto a mi piso.

En las puntas de mis dedos siento un cosquilleo nacer y al mirarlos me doy cuenta que mis manos están temblando, mi cuerpo entero se estremece. ¿Realmente está pasando esto?

Solo puedo reanudar mi camino. Tenía la intención de salir por un poco de aire, no esperé que al contrario este me sería arrebatado. Intento mantener la calma, intento no perder el control y hacer algo que lamentaré, algo como ponerme frenético y exigir al cielo una respuesta.

Veo mi automóvil estacionado a un par de metros y me apresuro, cuando estoy dentro me aseguro de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y enciendo el motor. El sonido es música para mis oídos, con movimientos precisos salgo de ahí y me dirijo a casa.

No es que no lo entienda, en realidad no me siento desorientado y ahora casi puedo recordar con exactitud el día que escribí esa carta. Él tiene razón, yo fui y se la entregué en ese parque, no es que lo haya citado o que se tratara de iluminación divina, solo que ese día vagué por toda la ciudad hasta que por casualidad lo encontré ahí. Sí, fue casualidad. Y sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué y le di la carta. Fue tonto que no lo recordara, pero es la verdad, primero mi pecho parecía estallaría por tantos sentimientos que me embargaban y después, al desprenderme de ellos por medio de trazos presurosos en aquel papel, fue como si me deshiciera de estos, o tal vez solo se los entregué a Itachi. No debió ocurrir de esa forma, fui yo el que eligió algo más, fui yo el que terminó lo nuestro, el que pactó para que nunca existiera, y luego al no soportarlo voy y le entrego todo eso a él, a la persona que nunca he querido dañar, a la persona que le dije adiós con el consuelo de creer que nunca lo sabría, pero fui egoísta una vez más y le dejé de nuevo de la peor forma. Soy lo peor. Merece algo mejor que yo, ¿qué ha hecho para tener que sufrir por mis faltas?

Solo quería decirle lo mucho que le agradecía, lo mucho que apreciaba aquello que pudo ser, que esa vida no la negué por él, que por el contrario era lo único que valía la pena, que era suficiente, pero que la oportunidad de algo más me fue entregada y no pude rechazarla, la tomé. Tomé aquello por lo cual muchos venderían su alma, a mí no se me pidió nada a cambio, solo sucedió. Sin esperarlo, sin pedirlo, pero con una razón bastante clara.

De pronto ya estoy delante de mi edificio, bajo del automóvil apretando con fuerza la bolsa de plástico, entro y al ver pasar a mi vecina la saludo con una sonrisa. Ella ignora completamente mi estado, incluso yo lo ignoro un poco.

Al entrar lo primero que hago es abrir la bolsa para mirar dentro de ella, tengo la sensación que al hacerlo y descubrir el interior comprobaré que desapareció, pero está ahí, tan gastada que me doy cuenta que Itachi debió pasar quizá noches en vela descifrando su contenido, buscando un significado oculto, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas para que sea resuelto el acertijo. ¿La encontró?

La tomo con cuidado y me dirijo a mi oficina, en el fondo tengo una estantería enorme y busco aquel libro donde el autor es el hombre con el que hablé horas antes.

Cuánta razón, su rostro sigue siendo brutalmente serio, pero es Itachi y cambió, él es un psicólogo de renombre, uno que incluso ha dedicado su vida a la carrera, pero a pesar del cambio sigue siendo aquel hombre que tanto amé. Ni él ni yo somos ahora doctores, ¿habré sido yo el motivo para que él permaneciera en medicina y al no existir él tampoco tuvo una razón para quedarse ahí?

No me gusta llorar, y no porque lo considere signo de debilidad, es debido a que cuando lo hago me siento tan solo. Pero cuando mis ojos se ponen borrosos no intento parar, porque necesito de esa soledad, porque es mi culpa y no me arrepiento, desde el momento en que la oportunidad fue concebida yo acepté sabiendo lo que perdería, a lo que le daría la espalda y este dolor es necesario, tengo que sentirlo porque dejé ir una felicidad que ahora no encontraré.

Me volví a enamorar, tuve una pareja y estaba a nada de casarme, pero al final me di cuenta que no podría vivir con aquella persona, no me imaginaba un futuro a su lado. Con Itachi nunca necesité imaginar, no necesitaba pensar demasiado, solo con cerrar los ojos sabía que al abrirlos sería él lo que quería mirar.

Busco en uno de los cajones un encendedor que guardo y que en muy raras ocasiones utilizo. Decido que es momento de decir adiós por última vez. Si la carta desaparece también lo hará el desconcierto que acosa a Itachi, lo sé, me pasó a mí, lo olvidé a pesar de que al inicio no podía seguir con tranquilidad, era como una sombra enorme que opacaba gran parte de la luz y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pongo delante de mis ojos la hoja, de la esquina inferior prendo el encendedor que enseguida alcanza el papel y hace combustión. La llama quema lentamente, consume con vacilación y giro la hoja para no tener que mirar más mi propia letra impresa en ella.

 _080-5813-7708_

Una caligrafía que no es mía, una que decidí no conocer, pero que antes alucinaba por ser tan resplandeciente y perfecta.

Cuando la veo recuerdo las palabras que antes no fui capaz de entender: « _Olvidé decirle que_ _no fue egoísta, yo también habría querido que eligiera lo mejor_ ». Itachi lo dijo antes de perderse en aquel parque.

Están a punto de arder los números y antes de que ocurra suelto la hoja y golpeándola con mis manos extingo las llamas.

Quiero conocerlo de nuevo, con un cimiento diferente, y quizá Itachi también lo quiera. Yo desearía que así fuera. ¿Puedo tomar otra oportunidad más? Ya no soy tan joven, él tampoco, somos adultos.

Mi amor por Itachi siempre fue genuino, tanto que odié la idea de que en este nuevo camino lo volviera a encontrar, porque ya tuvimos un inicio y ese fue perfecto, pero ahora creo que puede ser mucho mejor, que el motivo por el que Itachi guardó con celo la carta, es que él también creyó en las palabras ahí plasmadas.

El amor ahora para mí es diferente. No di mi vida por él, no sacrifiqué mi libertad por Itachi, no experimenté la felicidad que me ofrecía. Pero algo sí fue cierto, desde siempre quise ofrecerle lo mejor de mí, si doy la vida por él será una vida que valga la pena sin la necesidad de que él le dé sentido; si sacrifico mi libertad solo será para que él sea libre, pero soy consciente de que Itachi jamás lo necesitaría, él es fuerte e independiente, él no necesita de mí y eso es lo que hace que lo ame tanto, porque a pesar de que sin mí podría vivir, a pesar de todo él me quiere a su lado; y la felicidad, aquella la encontraré de mil formas, de mil tamaños y mil colores, pero ninguna será tan bella como la que al estar juntos nacerá, crecerá y perdurará. Puedo ser feliz sin él, e Itachi puede ser feliz sin mí, no necesito de su presencia para vivir, puedo llorar y el consuelo más grande quizá no esté en sus manos, pero lo amo. No son los cuatro años que compartimos, no fue una carrera la que nos unió, no fue una misma meta la que provocó que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, no fue mi padre ni su familia. Es más que una rutina, más que la costumbre que se forma día a día, más que decir al final que no quiero continuar sin él, que cuando seamos grises y viejos temamos terminar solos, no es el miedo a la soledad la que provoca que anhele su calor, no es aquello que escuchamos de pequeños, que la felicidad se alcanza junto a tu otra mitad, no es nada de eso. _Es que es hermoso cuando le siento sin necesidad de tocarle._

En mis manos acuno el trozo de papel que logró salvarse y es justo lo único que necesito. No tengo prisa, pero ya estoy sonriendo al imaginar su voz del otro lado de la línea. Él ya abrió la puerta, solo hace falta que la empuje un poco para encontrar lo que me depara esta misma oportunidad, en este camino que elegí.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, quería iniciar al año con una historia de mis personajes preferidos, Neji e Itachi, siempre quise escribir de ellos y no crean que soy la única que es capaz de imaginarlos juntos, pues leí antes un genial fanfic de ellos como pareja secundaria, bueno, Neji era uno de los protagonistas, pero la relación central la tenía con alguien más (Shikamaru).

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
